Avengers: Infinity War - Part 1
Avengers: Infinity War - Part 1 is an 2018 Superhero film and the Nineteenth film in the Marvel Cinematic Universe (MCU) created by Marvel Studios. Plot Thanos and the Dark Order, formed by Nebula, Corvus Glaive, Proxima Midnight, Cull Obsidian and Ebony Maw, are assaulting the base of the Nova Corps. After slaughtering many of them, Rhomann Dey tries to fight Thanos, however, Corvus Glaive slices Rhomman Dey and leaves his body outside the base. Later, Proxima Midnight creates a magical creature that destroys the container and frees the Orb. Thanos takes the Orb and destroys it, and capsules the Power Stone inside the Infinity Gauntlet. The title, Avengers: Infinity War, appears. Meanwhile, in the Earth, a mysterious alien crashes into New York and its taken away by the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents. Later, many S.H.I.E.L.D. agents are interrogating the alien, who says that his name is Adam. Nick Fury appears and orders the agents to leave Adam in Area 51. After that, Sharon Carter appears with a report that says that Captain America and his team of Avengers are in Wakanda. Fury doesn´t understands why and Sharon Carter says that a Civil War dissasembled the heroes. Fury orders Sharon to bring the Avengers back. Meanwhile, in New York, Spider-Man is defeating a group of thiefs that are trying to steal the money from a bank. However, after defeating them, a group of armored terrorists attacked Spider-Man, however, Black Widow appears and defeats the terrorists alongside Spider-Man. Black Widow orders Spider-Man to follow her. Meanwhile, in the space, the Collector is doing something on his lab, until Corvus Glaive appears and slices him using his sword. Then, Thanos appears and captures the Aether. Then, the Aether molds into the Reality Stone and gets capsuled on the Infinity Gauntlet. In the Earth, Bruce Banner/Hulk is with Dr. Strange trying to get rid of his powers, however, Tony Stark appears and convinves Bruce to conserve his powers. After Tony and Bruce left, Dr. Strange is seeing an orb with Wong, and the image of the Orb proyects all the Avengers being killed by the Dark Order. After that, Maria Hill is in Hope van Dyne´s house. Maria Hill shows Hope a video of her using the Wasp suit that originally belonged to Janet van Dyne and Hope explains that the world needs a protector since Scott Lang left. Finally, Tony visits Carol Danvers, a superhuman that has the power to generate energy blasts, and recruits her to the New Avengers and gives her the Captain Marvel suit. Maria Hill convinces Hope to join to the New Avengers as Wasp II. Meanwhile, the Guardians of the Galaxy are in the space, and they discover that Thanos and the Dark Order will attack Asgard, so they decide to chase him. After travelling through the space, they reach Asgard, but they find the planet devastated. Thor and Heimdall are helping the Asgardians and Star-Lord asks what is happening. Thor says that Thanos attacked Asgard and stole the Time and Soul Stone. They tried to defeat him but they were defeated easily. Gamora asks how many stones Thanos has, and Heimdall says that he has 4: The Space Stone, The Soul Stone, The Power Stone and the Reality Stone. Thor shows the Guardians the legend of the Infinity Gauntlet, and he says that the restant stones, the Time Stone and the Mind Stone, are in the Earth, so they decide to go for them before Thanos and the Dark Order. Meanwhile, Thanos is in his ship with the Dark Order, and Ebony Maw asks where are the two restant stones, and Thanos says that they are on the Earth. Meanwhile, in Wakanda, the New Avengers team, formed by Iron Man, Captain Marvel, Wasp, Vision, Black Widow, Spider-Man, War Machine and Hulk are with Black Panther, Captain America, Winter Soldier, Hawkeye, Falcon and Scarlet Witch. (Cap´s team). Tony tries to convince Cap and his team to rejoin to the Avengers temporally, but he rejects. Finally, Tony throws Captain America´s shield to him, convincing him. During that, Guardians of the Galaxy and Thor are in New York, and they ask a man (Stan Lee), who is reading the book "The Blue Side of the Moon", about the heroic team known as Avengers, but he doesn´t knows. However, he says that the wizards of Kamar-Taj might now. The Guardians thanked Stan Lee and disappeared, while his skin turned ''briefly to blue. ''The Guardians are know in the Kamar-Taj´s New York sanctuary, where Dr. Strange is, and Mantis asks Wong about the location of Six Singularities named the Infinity Stones. Wong gets scared and tells the Guardians about the legend of the Stones, and then, Dr. Strange appears and asks Wong whats the matter, and Wong says that they are asking for the Infinity Stones. Dr. Strange got even more scared and he says that he had a vision of a mysterious alien walking throught the bodies of the Avengers with the stones. Thor asks Dr. Strange where the Avengers are. Dr. Strange uses an Oracle and discovers that Avengers will arrive to United States in a few days, and Thor says that its better to find them. Dr. Strange creates a portal to Wakanda, and Thor gets to the Avengers´s location and tells them to the future menace, and he convinces them to go with him. The Avengers crossed the portal and now they are on New York, however, time after they arrived, Thanos and the Dark Order reached the Earth and destroyed many cities to end in New York. S.H.I.E.L.D. orders the United Nations to assemble the armies of the Earth. Thanos is destroying many streets until he was attacked by the Avengers and the Guardians of the Galaxy, and they meet each other. Thanos easily defeats them and orders the Dark Order to attack them, begining with the final battle, while he assaults Sanctum Sanctorum and kills Wong and destroys the Eye of Agamotto, taking the control of the Time Stone. Meanwhile, the Avengers are nearly defeated by the Dark Order. Hawkeye and War Machine are trying to defeat Ebony Maw, however, he easily defeats them and kills Hawkeye. War Machine tries to launch many missiles to him, but Ebony Maw took control of the missiles and re-launched them to War Machine, killing him. Iron Man sees that horrified and tries to fight Ebony Maw but is defeated. Iron Man, outraged, summons the HulkBuster and fights Ebony Mawk, who uses a bunch of metals to create his own army. Thanos uses the Space Stone to summon the Chitauri and attacks the Earth, while S.H.I.E.L.D. members are evacuating the inhabitants of the cities. Iron Man and Ebony Maw are fighting, and Ebony Maw easily defeats him and cuts one arm and one leg to the HulkBuster with his swords, however, when he was ready to blast the Ark Reaktor, Iron Man launches a gigantic laser from the Reactor that disintegrates Ebony Maw instantly. The HulkBuster armor gets decomposed and Iron Man decides to rest. Meanwhile, Captain America, Hulk and Winter Soldier are fighting with Cull Obsidian, but he defeats Winter Soldier and Cap, leaving Hulk, who is also defeated. Winter Soldier tries to attack Cull Obsidian, however, he cuts his metal arm and launches a purple laser trought Winter Soldier´s gut, killing him. Cap goes to Bucky, who says his last words to Cap and dies, making Cap scream. Hulk unleashes his rage, causing him to launch Cull Obsidian throught many buildings and finally throwing him near Earth´s atmosphere, and finally, Hulk grabs Cull from the Earth and returns to the Earth, smashing Cull´s head brutally in the floor, shattering his skull and killing him. During that, Gamora is fighting Nebula and Drax and Vision are fighting Corvus Glaive, who takes control of a Leviathan and launches him to them. Drax takes some of his explosives and jumps to the Leviathan, exploding with him. Drax´s sacrifice was useless, because Corvus Glaive killed Vision slicing him and took the Mind Gem, and giving it to Thanos. Meanwhile, Nebula is chasing Gamora, both are riding space ships. After a chase throught all the city, Nebula destroys Nebula´s ship, leaving her unconciusness. Gamora destroys the device where Nebula was controlled and scapes with Nebula on her arms. Captain Marvel sees Corvus Glaive staying above Vision´s body. After crying, Captain Marvel gets angry and unleashes her rage, shooting a giant blast that disintegrates Corvus Glaive instantly. Captain Marvel starts crying over Vision´s dead body, however, Vision awakened and he explained Captain Marvel that when he was built by Ultron, he gave him regeneration powers. Captain Marvel hugs Vision. During that, Scarlet Witch and Dr. Strange are fighting Proxima Midnight, Falcon tries to attack her but Proxima approaches him and poisons him with his powers. Falcon, after saying his last words, dies, unleashing the rage of Scarlet Witch, who equals the power of Proxima. After a battle, Dr. Strange creates a portal to the Negative Zone he traps Proxima into the Negative Zone, getting rid of her. Thanos sees how his sons are killed by the Avengers (with the exception of Proxima, who is prisoned in the Negative Zone, and Nebula, who is in Gamora´s custody), so he rises the Avengers in the air. Building page.... Cast *Robert Downey Jr. as Tony Stark / Iron Man *Chris Evans as Steve Rogers / Captain America *Brie Larson as Carol Danvers / Captain Marvel *Mark Ruffalo as Bruce Banner / Hulk *Chris Hemsworth as Thor *Jeremy Renner as Clint Barton / Hawkeye *Benedict Cumberbatch as Stephen Strange / Dr. Strange. *Tom Holland as Peter Parker / Spider-Man *Scarlett Johannson as Natasha Romanoff / Black Widow *Paul Rudd as Scott Lang / Ant-Man *Evangeline Lily as Hope van Dyne / The Wasp *Chadwick Boseman as T´Challa / Black Panther *Don Cheadle as James "Rhodey" Rhodes / War Machine *Elizabeth Olsen as Wanda Maximoff /Scarlet Witch *Paul Bettany as Vision *Anthony Mackie as Sam Wilson / Falcon *Sebastian Stan as Bucky Barnes / Winter Soldier *Chris Pratt as Peter Quill/Star-Lord. *Bradley Cooper (Voice) as Rocket Raccoon *Zoe Saldana as Gamora *Dave Batista as Drax the Destroyer *Vin Diesel (Voice) as Groot *Pom Klementief as Mantis *Samuel L. Jackson as Nick Fury *Emily van Camp as Sharon Carter / Agent 13 *Cobie Smulders as Maria Hill. *Josh Brolin as Thanos. *Karen Gillian as Nebula. *Joe Manganiello as Corvus Glaive *Kevin Dunard as Cull Obsidian *Jessica Biel as Proxima Midnight *Tom Cavanagh as Ebony Maw *Benicio del Toro as Taneleer Tivan / The Collector Category:Movies Category:MCU Movies Category:Astral-New-X Movies